I have a proposition for you, Malfoy...
by Twink
Summary: rating for later chapters. This is reminiscient (sp? i have no clue!) of CRUEL INTENTIONS except cleaner and with hp characters. enjoy. i will only post if i get feed back though so if you like it make sure you review!!! **CHAPTER FOUR AND FIVE POSTED**
1. Chapter One

"Malfoy," said Nott. "I have a proposition for you."
    
    "What do you want, Nott?" asked Draco, not looking up from his essay. "I've got a lot of work to do tonight."
    
    "Let's make a bet," said Nott. Draco put down his quill. Draco didn't talk to Nott on a regular basis, in fact he rather disliked the boy, but any chance to make money and humiliate Nott was fine by him. The whole common room had started listening. 
    
    "I'll bet you the cost of the new Nimbus 2003," said Nott. "The first one to successfully date a girl from a different house for a week wins."
    
    "Alright, but I get to pick," said Draco. "And she has to be a pureblood. No disgracing the family, eh Nott?"
    
    "Agreed," said Nott, with an evil grin. "You're going down, Malfoy."
    
    *              *              *

A/N: Okay, tell me what you think! LALALA! I own nothing. All the chapters will be short, but there'll be a lot of them. I'll post the next ONLY when I get feedback.


	2. Chapter Two

Draco Malfoy watched as Ginny Weasley walked into the Great Hall for lunch. He fingered his Head Boy badge. Draco had gone easy on Nott and had given him a Ravenclaw fourth year, Orla Quirke, but Nott had been unusually evil and given him the Weasley girl. True, she had grown out of her bumbling idiocy and underfed skinniness into quite a beautiful young woman, but Draco despised the thing. _I'll definitely get over it though, thought Draco as she walked by him. Her red hair wasn't as fiery anymore and currently rested gently on her shoulders, her eyes were a soft, chocolate brown, and those curves were enough to make any guy's chest tighten. _
    
                   "Got an eye problem, Malfoy?" Draco turned around to face Potter and Weasley. 
    
    "No," said Draco. 
    
    "Then I don't see the need for you to stare at my sister any longer," said Weasley. 
    
                   "I can stare at whomever I please," said Draco. _Pissing off Weasley is going to make winning this bet all that much better, thought Draco. He smiled. "See you around, Weasley." Draco turned back to his lunch and started to plot. _
    
                   "Uh, Draco," said Crabbe. "I just thought of something."
    
    "What is it, Crabbe?" asked Draco.
    
    "Uh, you don't have any connection with Weasley," said Crabbe. "How are you going to get to know her?"
    
    "I haven't quite figured that part out Crabbe," said Draco. "Why? Got any ideas?"
    
                   "Well," said Goyle. "You could get Snape to give her a detention and then get one yourself."
    
    "I could, couldn't I?" mused Draco. Crabbe and Goyle nodded. "That's a great idea, I'm glad I thought of it." Goyle looked at Crabbe, but Crabbe just shrugged. 
    
    After lunch, Draco knew that Ginny had Potions, so he got up to go visit his favorite teacher. 
    
    *              *              *

A/N: You like? I hope so. I own nothing. REVIEW PLEASE! I'll only post if I get feedback. 


	3. Chapter Three

"Professor," called Draco as he entered the dungeons. 
    
                   "Yes Mr. Malfoy?" asked Professor Snape, as he went about setting up his next class. "What can I do for you?"
    
    "I thought I should tip you off," said Draco. "I overheard Ginny Weasley talking with her friends about planning something disruptive for your class."
    
    "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," said Professor Snape, his face lit up like a Christmas tree at the opportunity to take points from Gryffindor. 
    
    "I just thought you'd like to know so you can think of an appropriate detention for causing disruption in the most important course Hogwarts offers," said Draco. 
    
    "Get to your class, Mr. Malfoy," said Professor Snape with a hint of a smile on his face. "You don't want to be late, do you?"
    
    "Of course not," said Draco. He turned and went to get his books. _Phase__ One of Operation Weasley, complete, thought Draco with a smirk. __Now all I have to do is get a detention myself. Draco smiled again. __I knew there was a reason I took Care of Magical Creatures. _
    
    *              *              *

A/N: I own nothing. Review. 


	4. Chapter Four

Malfoy half ran to Care of Magical Creatures that afternoon. He was never anxious to go to this class. It was taught by Hagrid, a big oaf who didn't know left from right. This week they were studying the Jarvey (see Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, page 22), which Potter and Weasley found highly amusing because of the embarrassing time when Draco was turned into a ferret by Professor Moody. It didn't help that the Jarvey had taken a liking to Draco and, as a pet name, called him Dip Shit. When Malfoy got to Hagrid's hut, the Jarvey started jumping up and down.
    
    "Dip shit! Dip shit!" it called, affectionately. "Go to Hell!"
    
    "My feelings exactly," said Weasley. Draco glared at the Jarvey and at Weasley. 
    
    "Yes, well at least I'm a _rich dip shit," said Draco. "And I will be able to live in Hell in comfort." Weasley gritted his teeth and took a step forward, but Granger stepped in front of him. _
    
    "Ron, don't stoop to his level," said Granger, putting her hands on his shoulders. "He's trying to provoke you."
    
    "Shut up, you little Mudblood," said Draco. "You know nothing about me."
    
    "Tha's enough there Malfoy," said Hagrid. "You leave Hermione alone now."
    
    "You can shut your mouth, too, you great oaf," said Draco. 
    
    "Now I know why the Jarvey likes him," said Potter to Weasley. 
    
    "Tha's it, Malfoy, ten poin's from Slytherin," said Hagrid. "You have detention tonigh'. Meet me 'ere at nine." Draco tried to look outraged, but he was smiling on the inside. 
    
    "Fine," said Draco. _Phase__ Two of Operation Weasley, complete. Excellent. _
    
    *              *              *

A/N: Sorry if you were offended by the language. I own nothing. Review.


	5. Chapter Five

Draco flopped onto his bed at sometime around two in the morning. His detention had been a long one and completely terrifying. Draco had thought that when Ginny said 'very, very big spiders' she had meant big for a spider, but the Acromantulas were bigger then horses. Draco still smiled. He had given a good impression by giving her his cloak when she was cold. She had accepted it gratefully and conveniently forgotten to give it back. _This is going better then I planned, thought Draco, and he fell asleep. _
    
    Draco woke the next morning feeling very refreshed. All was well on the Weasley front, but he had to know how Nott was doing. Draco crept over to Crabbe and Goyle's beds. They had been spying on Nott over the past few days and so far he hadn't noticed. Draco had figured out Nott's spies the first day and as a result he made sure that he never talked about his plans for Weasley in their presence, even if they asked. 
    
    "Crabbe, Goyle, wake up," said Draco. 
    
    "Uh, can I have five more minutes?" asked Crabbe.
    
    "Uh, yeah, same here," said Goyle. 
    
    "No, out of bed," said Draco. He ripped back their sheets. "I want to know what's going on with Nott."
    
    "No success," said Goyle.
    
    "He, uh, asked her out and she, uh, slapped him," said Crabbe. 
    
    "Alright, I want you to get a message to her saying he rapes the girls he dates," said Draco. "But make it so that the teachers won't find out, I don't want to win by default. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get my cloak back." Draco walked out of the dungeons and into the Great Hall. At the Gryffindor table, he spotted Ginny sitting with her brother, Granger and Potter. She saw him enter the hall and ran over to him. 
    
    "I didn't give you your cloak back," said Ginny, holding it out for him. "It was greatly appreciated." She turned on her heel and walked back to her table. 
    
    "You owe me a favor now," said Draco. Ginny stopped walking.
    
    "What?" she asked, turning around.
    
    "I said you owe me a favor," said Draco. "I lent you my cloak last night. I did you a favor. You owe me a favor now."
    
    "That's not how it works," said Ginny. "A favor is a nice thing that doesn't have to be repaid."
    
    "Not in my book," said Draco.
    
    "What else could I expect from a Slytherin?" asked Ginny to herself. 
    
    "Admiration," said Draco. Ginny stared at him, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the Great Hall. 
    
    "What?" she asked. 
    
    "I said you could expect admiration," said Draco. 
    
    "Yeah, I heard you," said Ginny. "What do you mean?" Draco took a step towards her. 
    
    "I meant you can expect admiration from me," said Draco, taking another step towards her. 
    
    "Define admiration," said Ginny. Draco took another step forward so that they were two inches apart. 
    
    "Respect, value," said Draco, taking a final step that brought him an inch apart from Ginny. "Love." Draco brought his hand behind Ginny's head and brought her face in for a kiss, but her knee made a painful connection with his groin that made him fall to the floor. 
    
    "Idiot," said Ginny. "Never mess with a Weasley." Draco groaned in reply. 
    
    *              *              *

A/N: Another long part. I own nothing. Review. 


End file.
